


Too Keen of nose

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Wereanimal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Naruto forgets that he and Kakashi lives in a village of shifters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Keen of nose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I was thinking about. It you are worried about the JiraOra chapter plz don't. It's coming. Things just got a little busy.

He was aching he felt a little dirty and more than a little dizzy. It as usual had spun out of control so damn fast, he had managed to keep his head but the more that they would keep doing _this_ the day would eventually come where he would just give in.

It just wasn’t fair.

Kakashi just had something about him that made his blood pump and his heart race. A suggestion could have him ready to go in _seconds,_ which should not be happening. He should have more control than this. They had been at this for two _years_ now. Two years and Naruto still could not keep his head.

Two years and he had kept denying Kakashi the thing he wanted so badly. It had to be difficult. Naruto had been trained to have more control than anyone else in the village and he still had trouble controlling his instincts.

Their kisses would be interrupted by his fangs growing or his skin rippling with his need itching to come out. Maybe he would have had it easier if he had ended up a wolf like his father or Kakashi.

Not that he wasn’t proud to be exactly what he was. His transformations when not causing fear caused another interesting reaction.

A reaction he had been testing for far longer than he should have been, but it paid off. Under a half moon on long cool grass, he had almost broken Kakashi’s control. Almost. There were some things a good shifter kept control to never do.

Which lead to Naruto’s problem. He just was not _ready_. He knew that Kakashi was, the man always asked. Always.

Naruto had fantasized about it a few times. It was hot, he had heard so much about it but he was not ready for the consequences. So every time he denied Kakashi.

Hell, it was his right after all. He knew he was not ready. Kakashi had already done his time. Seen the world accomplished his goals. The village saw him and accepted him, loved him. Naruto was still not there yet.

He cared about Kakashi. He also knew the man felt the same. Whether Naaruto’s parents had figured it out or even his friends he was uncertain. They weren’t flaunting it but they were not taking measures to hide it.

Naruto was doing this for both their sakes. That was why when Kakashi had pinned him to the tree earlier he had forced himself to remember his goal of running the village just like his father.

When Kakashi had been doing his best to drive him out his mind with his tongue, Naruto had been trying to focus. Kakashi would not force him but he would do his best to seduce him into it.

After all it was hard to remember exactly why allowing Kakashi to knot in him was wrong when the man covered him and was purring the most filthy things he had ever heard in his ear.

In the beginning Naruto had been able to keep his head but now with every encounter his will was slipping. Knotting was something personal something deep and a little emotional. It would take their relationship to another level.

It was customary to ask permission before knotting. Being stuck for twenty minutes with a pissed off someone was not pretty and it left one vulnerable.

That Kakashi wanted to trust his vulnerable self to Naruto blew him away. He badly wanted to accept but he was afraid of what would follow. Their changed scents. The intrusion of the relationship they currently had.

That was why when Kakashi had hoarsely begged (and he had sounded so incredible) Naruto to let him knot him Naruto had wavered for a few seconds. The few seconds had been noted and taken advantage of. Kakashi had nipped his ear, kissed his cheek and tightened his grip on Naruto’s hips. Naruto in response had only looked at the tree trunk he had been facing as his mind slipping away.

He had been about to say yes.

But as fate would have it the wind blew, disturbing the leaves above them and he had snapped back to common sense.

“No.” He had whispered and Kakashi had laughed before allowing him to go over the edge. Five of his tails had sprouted from the force of his orgasm and he had stood there panting his arms gripping the tree trunk.

Kakashi had made a sound of appreciation behind him still inside him before he had slowly pulled out and he was nudging Naruto around and _down_.

Naruto had never told Kakashi how much he liked going down on him but he suspected that the man knew. Just like he knew Kakashi liked looking into his eyes while he did it. That was why he always maintained eye contact no matter how embarrassed he got at the way Kakashi looked or the things he said or the way he sounded.

Naruto sighed heavily as he finally made it to the road that would take him back to the village. Kakashi was a little way behind him but he did not care. The clean up by the river had been nice but he wanted a real bath.

“Naruto?” A voice behind him questioned and Naruto paled as he recognised the voice. Just what was Sai doing out here.

“Ah it really is you.” Sai commented as he emerged from trees thankfully not in the direction Naruto had come from. “Heading back?”

“Yeah.” Naruto mumbled desperately trying to hear Kakashi’s approach. “Was busy doing some training and stuff. You?”

“Drawing.” Sai hummed. He paused and eyed Naruto. “You know we are a village of shifters right?”

“I’m not that dumb Sai.” Naruto snorted. Sai merely nodded his head.

“Then you know we all have good senses of smell?” Naruto paused at the curious look aimed at him.

“What are you trying to say here Sai?” Naruto muttered.

“Just that you should have properly washed your face after Kakashi-Senpai was done.” Sai shrugged. “It’s quite strong actually. I’m aware it’s not knotting but with his scent over you like that it might as well be.”

Naruto flushed with embarrassment. He wanted to kick Sai he wanted to run back and kill Kakashi but he did neither of those things. Ignoring Sai’s confusion as he shoved him aside he embraced the change allowing human arms and legs to become paws and allowing three of his tails to form. Red fur sprouted over his body and Naruto dashed towards the village and his apartment.

He needed a proper bath damn it and there was no way he was going to let that happen again no matter how much he loved it. No wonder Kakashi was okay waiting for Naruto to say okay to knotting. Thanks to the bastard and his kinks everyone would already know! They didn’t seem to mind but Kakashi would definitely pay.

Naruto’s fox form gave a bark of laughter as he entered the village. No doubt about it people were fine with it but Kakashi was still going to get it.


End file.
